Shower Lovin'
by KateMB
Summary: It's the ultimate Gus & Harley shower scene!


**Shower Lovin'**

Harley emerges into the shower, gasping at the sudden contact with the hot water making its way down her body. She left Gus sleeping in cozy bed, but hopes he will wake up and join her before she finishes. She has always loved showering with him, but this morning she decided not to disturb his peaceful slumber. So, she remains in the shower alone and is left to use her imagination where her guy is concerned.

She lets the water cascade down the front of her soft body a couple moments before turning around and tilting her head back, letting the water flow through her hair. With the help of her fingers, her hair gets soaked, and she grabs sweet-smelling shampoo, pouring some into her hand and lathering up her hair. She proceeds in washing her blonde locks and, afterwards, rinsing it thoroughly. She then swings around, closing her eyes tightly, the still-hot water traveling over her face. She quickly steps away, reaching for a washcloth to dry her face before opening her eyes. She takes her time putting it back and turns around again, simply enjoying the warm, soothing water…holding out hope for Gus to come in. She closes her eyes again as she relaxes and begins to fantasize about Gus…

Harley becomes so lost in her thoughts that she does not notice Gus enter the bathroom, pull the curtain open, and peek in to see her. He gazes at her gorgeous wet body and sees how "lost" she seems to be; he figures that she is thinking about him. He pulls the curtain open slowly and carefully enough for him to step in without bothering her. He shuts it quietly, steps closer to her, and reaches out for her arm, his fingers grazing down it slowly while his other hand falls onto her waist. Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles as he pulls her against him.

She sighs and asks, "Are you for real?"

His hand moves from her arm to her stomach, stroking it lightly. He grins, kisses her cheek, and says softly into her ear, "I'm very real, babe."

"Mmm…I was hoping you'd be up in time to join me," she says, turning her head to kiss his cheek. She spins around in his arms, her hands slipping around to his lower back as she looks into his eyes.

"Do I get my morning kiss," he asks cheerfully.

She arches her eyebrows suggestively and answers seductively, "I think you'll be getting a lot more than a kiss this morning." She plants a full kiss on his tasty lips, not letting him deepen it. Her hands run over his back while she pulls her body off his for her eyes to peer down and check out his bare body. "_My God, he is so sexy_," she thinks to herself before finally looking back up at him. "Let me wash you," she whispers.

A sexy, excited smirk spreads over Gus's face as her watches her hand take the strawberry-smelling shower gel off the rack, pouring some into her hands and running it all over his muscular chest and stomach. Her hands then slide up his sides and reach his shoulders, before her attention turns to his protective arms, kneading each one with both hands. She rotates him for the water to stream down the front of his body, and he tilts back slightly to avoid water touching his face. He rinses his arms while she holds him against her, rubbing his sexy upper body, the gel fading away.

Once finished, Harley holds him even tighter and plants sweet kisses on his tattoo and the rest of his upper back before her mouth falls on the back of his neck, her sensuous tongue making a pleasant appearance. She licks him _very_ slowly, driving him wild and _really_ turning him on.

She pulls away gently, and he turns to face her, arching his eyebrows. He leans in to kiss her neck and says in her ear, "Do I get to wash you now?" He kisses her ear before pulling back to hear her answer.

"Please do, sweetie," she says softly yet firmly, giving him a sexy, flirty smile, causing him to quickly grab the gel and gush some onto his hands. She laughs at his hurried-ness, knowing how eager his is to touch her. As he rubs his hands together, he says, "I have to warn you, Coop." He gazes deep into her eyes, continuing, "You might get a little turned on from this."

Harley grins immensely and replies, "I like the way you talk, Aitoro," as Gus begins working the lather into her the skin shielding her stomach. He very gently runs the gel all around as if he is caressing the velvet petals of a rose, causing her to sigh very contently. His hands slide up over her soft breasts and cover the rest of her upper body, making sure not to miss an inch. One at a time, he takes her arms and runs his soapy hands up & down them slowly and sensually. He then stands behind her and guides her body under the water. He holds her against him with the calm water descending down her. He reaches around her to first rinse his hands and then massaging her sexy body, rinsing it urgently and spending much time groping her lovely breasts, causing her to gasp and moan sharply. His hands move down to her waist, pushing her gently to stand on her own as he takes a step back.

Harley rinses her arms quite swiftly, barely focusing on what she is doing because she needs Gus so much. She turns around, grabbing Gus and holding him securely against her. She grins sexily at the feel of his firm body covering her delicate one. Her hands rub up & down his back roughly, wanting to be as close to him as possible, as she kisses him hard, forcing his mouth open and thrusting her tongue deep inside almost immediately. He moans noisily and enthusiastically, half surprised by her vehement urgency. He places his hands on her face, stopping their kiss.

They pull back and gaze deep into each other's eyes before Gus tilts down and begins kissing her neck while his hands slide down her warm body, causing her to sigh, "Gus…" His hands rest on her waist, gripping her strongly as he sucks on her uncontrollably, making her groan stridently. His hands make their way up to her beautiful, voluptuous breasts again, lovingly fondling them. His mouth lands on hers again as his hands pick up their pace, and their kissing gets increasingly passionate. He thumbs her firm nipples over & over, causing her to break the kiss and gasp piercingly. He watches her reactions while continuing his erotic torture, greatly enjoying it. "Baby, you are so beautiful," he says before holding her close, his hands slipping down her thighs.

Knowing he plans to lift her up, Harley quickly grabs his hand, pushing them off her. Using all her strength, she shoves him against the wall, holding him there sternly. She wants to give him the same kind of lovin' that he inflicted on her.

With the warm water continuing to flow she leans in to devour his neck: kissing it, sucking it, licking it. She bites each side, making him moan significantly. Her hands squeeze his sides as her mouth moves to his chest, where she plants plenty of open-mouth kisses. Her fingers then move to run up & down his upper thighs while her lips land over his nipples, sucking them one at a time.

"Ohh, Harley," Gus groans, anticipating where her mouth & hands end up next.

Harley kisses up the middle of his body and settles on his lips again. They kiss hungrily, and her hands make their way to his sexy hard manhood. Their tongues mingle as she slowly wraps her little fingers around him, causing him to moan. She breaks their kiss to watch his reactions to her touch without ever looking away.

"OH, BABY…that's good," Gus groans as she starts stroking him, gently & slowly at first but then more urgently gaining more speed, "OH, Har…ley…" And it does not take much more for him to start rocking against her hand. He soon shouts her name, her clue to stop before there is no going back. Her hands come to a slow stop before sliding up to his waist, and he catches his breath before saying, "You are good, Coop." Placing his hands on her face, he kisses her and backs them up a few inches. His eagerness for her plays the driving force when he grips her hips and lifts her up, her arms & legs holding onto him as he flips around and bangs her against the wall. As much as he needs to be inside her, he wants to tease her some more…

Gus kisses her deeply as his hands travel up her wet body to her breasts, lovingly squeezing them. Their tongues do not mingle this time, but their bodies move together, and his hands begin rubbing her more forcefully, making her rosy nipples extra firm.

Harley breaks the kiss in order to breathe, and Gus rests his forehead against hers, whispering, "Harley… You're so soft…" He tugs at her nipples, causing her to groan his name, and continues above a whisper, "But also quite hard."

Gus pulls his head off hers, and she glances down to watch his hands work some more magic on her breasts before grazing down her body. One hand settles on her stomach while the other continues slowly down to her warm center, making her throw her head up, gasping. He starts rubbing her slightly slow, making her moan repeatedly and grip his back more tightly. He kisses the spot right below her ear and then says directly into her ear, "Harley…I just had to know how ready you are… You feel SO good when you're wet…"

Harley moans at his words, and he rubs her harder, causing her to squirm and whimper. He eventually pushes two fingers inside her, causing her to groan deafeningly and begin arching against him. "Ah…Gus…Gus," she pants, and his fingers push deeper & harder, making her cry out, "GUS! I need you! I need you so bad!" He sets his hands on her sides, waiting for the right time to enter her… She feels his manhood pressing against her, extremely close to entering her. "Gus…honey," she whines, showing him how sexually frustrated she is from the look plastered on her face.

"Soon, babe, very, very soon," Gus responds deeply while rubbing her sides lovingly, "I just wanted to tease you a little longer."

Harley groans and says, "I don't like the teasing. I can't take it anymore!"

Gus smirks and replies, "Oh no, Coop…we both know how much you like it. And let me give you something else you like…" Before she can say anything, he quickly holds her tightly and thrusts into her hard, causing her to gasp, "AH, YES!"

"Oh yeah…I knew you'd love that," he says as she adjusts to his huge size, and she begins moving her hips, urging him to start pumping. "Mmm! So impatient," he moans in response.

"Well…it's not my fault I want you so much," she says slightly out of breath, "You're too good at turning me on…" He grins and chuckles sexily before his lips land on hers in a deep kiss as he proceeds moving in & out of her. His thrusts are slow and gentle at first but gradually become faster and deeper while their kissing gains intensity. They soon break the kiss breathlessly, needing oxygen before they begin panting and groaning uncontrollably. She starts moving her hips with his, making their union more complete with the formation of their sacred, erotic rhythm.

Gus moans into her ear, "Oh…Harley…you feel really good." He kisses her ear and neck as they move together much faster. He then thrusts into her much harder, making her throw her head back, groaning and exclaiming loudly, "God, Gus! You are SO good!" Her head falls forward into his neck, which she soon kisses and licks sensually before breathing heavily.

Her hot breath turns him on even more, causing him to pump as fast as he possibly can. She groans and holds onto him tighter than ever before lifting her head up quickly and crying out his name. She loves the way their lovemaking feels, and he loves his name coming from her luscious lips. "Harley! Ohh, Harley," he moans into her neck before pulling up to look into her eyes and see just how pleasurable this is for her. He has always loved watching her reactions to their lovemaking; she is so beautiful to him. He is so happy that he is the one who gets to be with her this way and to see the sexual side of her.

The water continues streaming down their bodies, but they have gotten way too hot to notice it cooling down…

"Gus! Gus," Harley groans before kissing him fiercely and running her fingers down to his lower back, helping to deepen his thrusts even more. She loves that he is the man who does this to her. He truly is the best lover she's ever had; he really knows how to treat a woman right. And he is definitely the sexiest guy she's ever been with. She feels very lucky to be his girl. She tilts her head up when he pumps extra harder into her and shouts, "OH, GUS!" This causes Gus to moan rowdily, and he moves faster with her than they ever thought possible.

They both start panting over and over as they get closer and closer to the pinnacle of their lovemaking. They hold onto each other more forcefully, feeling the sweat pouring between their bodies. "Har…ley… Har…ley," he pants, and Harley shrieks with pleasure, feeling how close she is.

"OH, baby… Come, Harley, come," Gus says encouragingly, "I want you to come!"

She pants his name twice and locks eyes with his before panting, "Gus… Make…me…come."

"OH…Harley," he groans, feeling himself just as close as she is.

They keep panting and groaning, they keep moving swiftly, he keeps pumping hard and deep…both of them wanting to come so bad…

"GUS! GUS," Harley cries out, "I'm so close…so close!"

"AH! HARLEY," Gus groans, "Yes, yes… Me too!"

And soon, orgasm hits them oh so hard, bringing them both to sensational satisfaction… "OH GUS, YES," Harley screams as her wetness flows around him. "HARLEY! OH, HARLEY," Gus shouts, his juices spilling inside her. They breathe erratically as they hold onto each other loosely. A few moments later, he pulls out of her and sets her down, and they remain silent as their bodies calm down and their breathing returns to normal.

Gus steps away from her, reaches to turn off the cold water, and pulls the shower curtain open for them to step out. After drying each other off, they wrap towels around themselves, and Gus grabs a small towel and proceeds in drying Harley's hair, massaging her head as he does so, causing her to moan happily. Once finished, he throws the towel aside and she turns around, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

After the kiss, she smiles and says, "I think that was the best shower I've ever had." Gus moans, and she adds, "I love you so much."

He runs a hand over a side of her face and replies, "I love you too, Coop… Good thing I woke up, huh?"

She wraps her arms around him, hugging him, and says, "Mmmhmm!"

He wraps his arms around her, holding her lovingly. "We should get showers together more often," he says, making her laugh and say, "Yeeeaah."


End file.
